


[授翻]  Like A Fire In My Blood by kelex

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: 有时候一件小事就能突然让人醒悟，比如从别人手里接过一杯茶时。





	[授翻]  Like A Fire In My Blood by kelex

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到翻译完竟变成了万字车....  
thank kelex for letting me do this  
原文来自kelex仙女，我这个辣鸡只有翻译体和自由发挥，那些超有感觉的句子我完全翻不出来，希望你们看完会因为嫌弃我的辣鸡而去看原文/狗头  
原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800256

有时候一件小事就能突然让人醒悟，比如从别人手里接过一杯茶时。

但也有时候会花更久的时间，比如五千年，在世界末日的时候。

但是，在极少数情况下，二者会同时发生。

Soho的周二晚上，正如过去许多个周二晚上一样。天空有些阴沉沉的，与其说是下雨，不如说是漫天的雾。这正是Aziraphale蜷在他最爱的扶手椅上翻开一本好书的绝佳天气。

这也是Crowley变成一条大蛇挂在Aziraphale的椅背上打盹的绝佳天气。他的尾巴在Aziraphale的肩膀上，松松的绕住他的上半身。

偶尔，通常是在他翻页的时候，Aziraphale会心不在焉摸摸Crowley的蛇皮。

书店两点就关门了，没多久Crowley就到了。他一到就变成了蛇，爬上椅子后就再没动过。

快过九点了，Aziraphale看书看到忘记了时间。事实上他连自己被抛弃了都不知道，直到一个陶瓷茶杯和茶托出现在他的视野之中。“哦！”他惊讶的眨眨眼，“我正想喝杯茶...”他的声音渐渐小了下去。

椅子旁边的脚凳上有一整套茶点，包括一盘糖霜饼干，一点黄瓜和一个水田芥三明治。然后他意识到Crowley端出来了茶，牛奶和糖，就像他自己平时做的那样。“你给我泡了茶？”

“显然是这样。”Crowley懒洋洋的回答，给Aziraphale倒了一杯茶之后给自己也倒了一杯。他又说：“我想你应该要吃点什么。”

Aziraphale没有说话，只是晃了晃他的茶杯。从各个方面来说，这都是一杯完美的茶，茶香很浓厚但并不强烈，颜色很深但仍然透亮，味道正是奶，茶和糖的完美融合。

他看了Crowley很久，想着Crowley一直以来做得那些让他惊讶的事。边想边盯着Crowley看让他获得了极大的满足，他喝完茶之后舔了舔嘴唇。

五千年来发生了很多大大小小的事。从伊甸园那些安慰的话语到讨人厌的世界末日，Aziraphale突然意识到，五千年以来，Crowley都在有意或无意的像他示好。

他想起来在Tadfield的空军基地。「你最好想出个办法，不然我就再也不和你说话了。」这话让Crowley突然爆发出了极大的力量，停止了时间，把他们和那个反基督小孩传送到另一个时空。

“Crowley，过来一下。”

“怎么了？”Crowley把他的杯子放在一旁，然后从椅子上站起身，扭着他的蛇步穿过椅子之间，俯身到和Aziraphale平视的高度。

“一切都很好，dear boy。”Aziraphale把空了的茶杯放在一边，身子前倾，然后在Crowley的嘴上印下一个很短很轻的吻。

Crowley被这个吻吓了一跳，后退了一些，困惑的看着Aziraphale。“天使，怎——”

“我说了，一切都很好，我亲爱的Crowley。”他用食指勾住Crowley的衣领，再次把他拉近，“除非你不想——”

“给恶魔一个机会，”他微微喘着气，舔了舔他的嘴唇。这当tm然是他想要的，虽然这和他期待与想象中的全然不同——正如前面所说，Crowley有，很多，想象。

“不，”是Aziraphale的回答，“我不该给你机会。”他舔了舔嘴唇，再次把Crowley拉到面前，“我已经厌倦了等待。”

“厌——”Crowley的脑子很乱，他盯着Aziraphale的嘴唇，想着这或许能帮他理清现在到底是什么情况。这真的不能，这只能让他迷失在Aziraphale嘴唇的翕动中，看着它一开一合的说话却听不进去他说的任何一个字。

“是的，厌倦了等待。”Aziraphale再次俯身吻了Crowley，这个吻不再温柔含蓄。他的两只手抓住Crowley的衣领，让他踉跄着靠近自己，但是他前倾的动作又让Crowley退了回去。他的舌尖温柔的顶上Crowley的嘴，轻而易举的钻进了双唇之间。

他感受到一股灼热，有着茶味散去后出现的灰烬与硫磺的味道，烟味，还有一些黑暗的声音，总是对他说着Crowley的名字。Aziraphale在想他对Crowley是什么感觉，他是否真的对恶魔的热情无动于衷，他尝到的是阳光和云还是伯爵红茶和饼干。

当Crowley抬起手环住Aziraphale脖子的时候，这些都不重要了。

Crowley的动作让Aziraphale停下了这个吻，他的前额顶着Crowley的。“你知道你可以碰我的。你已经进入过我的身体了，我相信这就是人们通常所说的许可。”

Crowley舔舔他的嘴唇，艰难的吞咽了一下之后，还是摇了摇头。“不是这样的，天使，我不能...”

Aziraphale没让他说完，他太了解Crowley了，如果他让他说了那些话，那他们这一晚上就得再次回顾一遍过去的六千年了。“我明白的，而且说实话，我应该更早些发现的。所以快别坐在地上了，跟我来。”他从椅子上站起来，像Crowley伸出手，当他感到Crowley牵上他的手之后，他收紧手指把Crowley从地上拉起来。

Crowley乖乖的跟着Aziraphale，通过狭窄的旋转楼梯到了二楼，出现了一个温馨的小房子。一个壁炉，一个舒适的扶手椅，一张书桌(比楼下那张小些)，一张小咖啡桌填满了房子里的大部分空间。一个挺大的厨房占了左边的空间，里面有着亮闪闪的不锈钢厨具和暖色的格纹毛巾和隔热垫。

一个短短的走廊通向两间卧室，其中一件被用作了衣柜。时尚了三百年的西装被密封在塑料袋里，挂在衣架上。Crowley摇了摇头，由着Aziraphale把他领进另一间卧室。

这是这间小公寓的主卧，里面有张king size的床，看上去从来没人睡在上面过。床上是雪白浅蓝色荷叶边的羽绒被，奶白色的枕套包着棉花糖一样的枕头。床边有一张桌子，上面放着Tiffany的台灯和两本书，一本是《简·爱》，另一本是D.H.Laurence的书，书脊已经有些褪色了。

Crowley之所以关注这些荒谬的细节，是因为如果他专注于实际要发生在他身上的事情，他会马上原地爆炸或者躲到床柱里藏个十年。

“所以，你觉得我的藏身之处怎么样？”Aziraphale问，笑着脱掉了他的外套，“麻烦你把衣架递给我一下好吗？”

Crowley机械的做了Aziraphale要求他做的事，递给他加了衬垫的衣架，看着他小心翼翼的把外套挂上去。“你知道吗，我觉得自你穿上这套衣服后，就没见你脱下来过。”

“如果非要说的话，你马上就会看到我穿更少的。”他小心的把外套放进衣柜，抚平衣袖上的褶皱后开始解他马甲的扣子。

“让我来吧。”Crowley说着，手已经摸上了扣子。他小心的拿出Aziraphale的怀表，轻轻的用表链绕住有翅膀装饰的表盘，然后把它放在了床边的书上。

“在衣柜那边，有个雪松盒子。”

“哦对，当然。”因为Aziraphale绝不会把他的首饰随便放在床头柜上。他小心的把表放在包着天鹅绒盒子里，转身看到Aziraphale坐在床边，马甲松垮的挂在他身上。他走回他的天使身边，停在他分开的两腿之间，剥下他的马甲。在他的注视下，Crowley把马甲叠好放在床脚，回头询问的看着Aziraphale，在他的指示下Crowley把它移到了梳妆台的椅子上。

Aziraphale半躺在床上，用手肘撑起自己，他衬衫上的一排扣子都在等着Crowley。

Crowley深吸了一口气，把Aziraphale掖在裤子里的衬衫拉出来，从最底下一颗的扣子开始，一点一点的解开衬衫后看到里面的白色棉背心。他的呼吸声里有一点嘶嘶的声音，他本来以为会看见赤裸的皮肤，没看见让他松了口气，但又有点失望。因为Crowley很会找规律，他从衣柜里取出一个衣架，将衬衫挂在上面，仔细的把它挂在另一件系扣衬衫旁边。

从Crowley脑袋上飞过去的白背心又让他吓了一跳，他转头看见它落在了梳妆台旁边的洗衣筐。等他完全转过身，Aziraphale的赤裸的胸膛让他有点喘不上气。他的身材很好，肩膀很结实，伸展手臂期待地再次半躺在床上。Crowley回到床边，Aziraphale的腿缠上Crowley的，把他拉向床，让他跌倒在自己身边。“你知道吗，我没想到你会这么犹豫，”他温柔的调笑到，用一根手指挑起Crowley的下巴，“我开始觉得你并不想待在这里。”

Crowley轻声叹息着低下头，把脸埋进Aziraphale温软的肚子上很久之后，才抬起胳膊抱住Aziraphale的腰。“我当然想在这，你个傻子，我已经想了四千年了。”

Aziraphale的手指在Crowley造型随意的发丝中穿梭，然后取下他的眼镜。“那就别再对我隐瞒，”他严肃的说，把Crowley的墨镜扔进垃圾桶，“我会照顾好你的，但你不能再对我隐瞒你的感情。”

Crowley抬起头，他黄色的眼睛遇上天使的。“我不得不，我已经不再知道怎么做其他事了。”

一个轻吻落在Crowley的额头上。“亲爱的，你本来也不擅长这个。”他的拇指滑下去爱抚Crowley的锁骨，让他再撑起些身子好碰上他的唇。

这个轻柔的吻让Crowley发出了细碎的呻吟，他感觉自己就像海里漂泊的一艘小船，这不像他以前玩的那些游戏，只是跳跳舞调调情，开些无伤大雅的玩笑，谁也不暴露真心。他唯一的锚就是紧抓着Aziraphale的手，他把他的天使紧紧抱在怀里，这样不管他们要做些什么，他们都会一起做下去。

“继续，别停下，”Aziraphale要求道，引着Crowley摸索上他的皮带扣，“你知道你想要的是什么，而我想让你得到它。”

他想要的太过黑暗骇人，以至于他只敢在毫无睡意的午夜过后暗暗思忖。但他机械的动作着，因为现在他的很大一部分愿意做Aziraphale所要求的事。Crowley解开皮带扣的时候发出一声意料外的清响，他把皮带绕成几圈放在雪松盒子旁边的桌面上。

Crowley很快回来，跪着抬起头询问的看向Aziraphale。Aziraphale的笑容里有些困惑，“我想你本以为我会是个害羞的处子，”他说，“我不是会让你很在意吗？”

“我不知道我是怎么想的，”Crowley承认，“但我不在意，你一直都是...well，你一直都是我的，我知道你迟早会明白的。我只是在想我应该早点预见到的，好做些准备。”Crowley说话的时候把手放在了Aziraphale的大腿上，他的手指陷入了Aziraphale结实的大腿，试图扳正他混乱的世界。

“我很惭愧没更早些明白，你为我做了很多。”他的手覆上Crowley的，再次移到他的裤子上，“所以继续吧。”他微微的笑了，拇指轻轻蹭过Crowley的下唇。

Crowley张开嘴，头微微前倾让整根手指没入他的口中。冰凉微咸的手指，好似海底深处的水，Crowley啧啧的吮吸着，像是个快要渴死的人。

Aziraphale颤抖着闭上眼睛，屏住了呼吸。Crowley嘴里好像比之前更热了，舌头上下舔舐，从指尖到最后一个指节。Crowley粗糙的舌面细细的舔过皮肤上的每一道纹路，像砂纸一样刮过每一处敏感。在他拔出湿漉漉的手指后，Crowley撅起嘴在他的手掌上印下一个温暖的吻。他托起Crowley的脸颊，Crowley蹭了蹭他的手。“Crowley，我想看到你，”Aziraphale轻声说，“全部的你。”

Crowley站起来，衣服像烟一样飘散开，他的肩膀和背上有几片鳞，胸肌和腹肌上分布着稀疏的体毛，肚脐以下长得越发浓密，通向钢丝一般的毛发覆盖着沉重囊袋和挺立的阴茎。他站起来时眼睛眯成了一条缝，脊椎骨像重新排列一样发出嘎吱的声音。

他又一次跪在Aziraphale两腿之间，抬眼看他。“你喜欢你看到的吗？”

“非常喜欢。”他拉下裤子拉链，抬起臀部好让Crowley把它脱下来。Crowley把裤子和内裤一同扒了下来，随意的把它们扔在背后，散乱的落在椅子上，他不在乎了。Aziraphale终于和他一样赤裸了，鞋子和袜子显然在Crowley视察房间的时候就被脱了下来。

Crowley抬手撑在Aziraphale的膝盖上，当他抬起头的时候，他的眼睛睁的很大。有很多内心深处的未曾说出口的话：「请不要叫我离开」以及「我怎么会在发生这一切之后和你在一起」以及「告诉我你爱我，就像我爱你一样」甚至是「为什么你会选择我？」

Aziraphale只有那一个问题的答案。「为什么你会选择我？」答案很简单，「因为你也选择了我，dearest one」他并没有用语言回答，而是使得Crowley的嘴更向前。

Crowley不需要更多的暗示，在Aziraphale让他向前时他就已经张开了嘴，缓缓的吞没了整个坚挺的柱身。更重的咸味，更多好像发着银光的凉意流过他的舌尖，他很小声的呻吟着。他的双手用力抓住了Aziraphale的屁股，指甲留下半月形的痕迹。他闭上眼睛更用力吮吸的同时，喉咙深处发出轻哼声。

温暖的热流包裹着Aziraphale的阴茎，他的手指没入Crowley的头发，紧紧的抓住一把头发，他感觉一股熊熊大火从他的下腹喷出，从头到脚的填满了他。他觉得这股火好像要烧穿他，模糊之中他意识到每次Crowley深深的吞下他的时候，他都在小声的啜泣着。

Crowley因为被抓着头发的疼痛而流出了眼泪，但这只让他的阴茎兴奋的抽搐着。他用力的抓住Aziraphale不让他离开，他可不想失去这么愉快的时刻。每次吞吐Crowley的舌头都在坚挺的柱身上留下湿漉漉的水痕，水越多Crowley就越容易将它整根吞没。他的鼻子顶在Aziraphale阴茎底部散发着香气的皮肤上，但他没有试图移动。Aziraphale的手按着他的后脑勺以让他保持这个姿势。

Crowley艰难的吞咽着，即使是他试图用鼻子的呼吸一下都会让他的喉咙收紧。

他本能的又吞咽了一下，然后他就感到Aziraphale的阴茎开始抽搐。他后退了一些好让它扫过他的舌头，而不是直接滑进他的喉咙。在最短暂的瞬间，Aziraphale的凉意好像抚慰了Crowley心中永远不会熄灭的烈火。

Aziraphale不知道为什么他以前没这么干过，把Crowley按在他膝盖之间让他舔舐吮吸。但他的确知道以后他会更频繁的做这件事。他缓缓的退出来，Crowley用它的舌头沐浴着每一寸肌肤。在Crowley抬起头凝视的时候，他的脸上好像有着温暖却严肃的神情。Aziraphale立刻就问道：“怎么了？”

“你必须得知道我爱你。”他脱口而出。这本不是他像要说出口的话，但这就是最真实最赤裸的事实。

“我知道。我希望你知道我也是一样的。”他用指节蹭过Crowley的脸颊。“我相信你是知道的。”他托起Crowley的脸颊。“到床上来。”他平躺着，拍了拍床上留下的大半空间，“我不咬人，除非你恰好喜欢被咬。”

Crowley的轻笑声中好像有一点隐隐的兴奋。“呃，我不知道，通常我才是咬人的那个。”

“这样啊，”这话让Aziraphale有点难受，更加确定了自己在做正确的事。“那说不定我们今晚会发现些新鲜事。”Crowley一躺到床上，Aziraphale就快速的翻身跪坐在他的胯骨上，居高临下的看着那双非常惊讶，睁的非常大的眼睛。

Crowley的声音卡在了嗓子里，他快速的转移了目光，随便哪，天花板，床头柜上的书——那本D. H. Laurence的书其实是《The Complete Poems of D. H. Laurence》，他现在能清楚的看见那些褪色的印刷。他不敢看抬头看Aziraphale，对着一个恶魔也笑的像个全然的天使。他不敢抬头看Aziraphale，一点也不敢，他身上散发出的光芒让人炫目，尤其是在这种距离下。他不敢抬头看Aziraphale，因为这是他睡梦中总是浮现的那种肮脏的场景，他的天使和他躺在一起，操弄着他，和他一起永世陷入被灰烬与硫磺所填满的泥泞之中。

Aziraphale并没有试图让Crowley继续看着他，他想那里可能有Crowley不想让他看到的东西。所以他磨蹭着Crowley的颈弯，在他脖子上留下啃咬的痕迹，然后吻去疼痛。每一次啃咬都让Crowley发紧的喉咙里泄出忍耐的呻吟。他的一只手攀上了Aziraphale的后颈，拇指轻轻摩擦着把他压的更低。

他显然收到了暗示，他的下一次啃咬足够锋利以致Crowley的脖子上渗出了血，这让Crowley绷紧了背。天使的第二个齿痕在第一个旁边，喉结的下面，他的舌头逗弄着舔舐着伤口渗出的血珠。他们尝起来是苦的，像是烧尽的煤和干燥的风，余韵中还有一股强烈的铜味。但他们尝起来也像Crowley的古龙水，喧嚣的金属味，带着宜人的凉爽。他在Crowley的下巴印上一个吻，然后含住他的耳垂咬出一个洞，牙齿摩擦着，舌尖轻柔的扫过那个洞。

一只手抚上Crowley的胸膛，手指缠绕着他的毛发一点一点滑向小腹。他饶有兴趣的一遍遍梳理揪扯着那些卷曲的毛发，动作中带着些抚慰的意味。“看着我，”他终于在Crowley耳边呢喃道，“我请求你，不要对我有所隐瞒。让我看到你，my darling”

Crowley无法抗拒这些温柔的话：我请求你，不要对我有所隐瞒。所以他转过头看着Aziraphale。“你看到我了，你看到了全部的我。”

“而我仍然爱你，Crowley。”他的手指还在摩挲着Crowley的体毛，另一只手抚上Crowley的脸。“你可能很担心这会毁了我，我明白你的感觉，”当Crowley的眼睑颤动着闭上隐藏他的眼神时，Aziraphale吻了它们。“但你不会的，你以为我不知道你是什么样的人吗？我一直都知道，我不在乎了。”更多的吻落在他的眼睛上，“你在用对未来的不必要担心折磨自己，然而事实是，未来唯一会发生的，就是我今晚会好好照顾你，看着你成为一摊被操熟的软肉。”

从Aziraphale口中吐出粗俗话语像是颗在Crowley胸口爆炸的手榴弹。他立即睁开了眼睛，却只看见天使笑起来时眼角的细纹。“我想这应该能引起你的注意，”天使调笑道，“我原以为可能没什么事会让你感到惊讶了。”他放开了那些毛发，转而用手在Crowley的肚子上揉搓。“现在看来，如果我说很享受我阴茎在你嘴里的感觉，大概会让你震惊透顶，它很热很湿并且非常灵活，就像我希望能在你的身体深处感受到的那样。并且我会的，我会进入你愿意接受我的最深处，或许还会比那更深一点。我会把你撕裂，让你崩溃，直到四分五裂后再将你重新拼到一起。在那之后，如果你有哪怕我想象中三分之一那么棒，那么在可以预见的未来我都不会放你下床了。”

Crowley的嘴里很干，他不能呼吸了。真希望他的身体并不需要氧气，因为他已经感觉脑袋开始轻飘飘的发晕了。听着Aziraphale一项项列出他将要在他身上做的事，Crowley无法直视Aziraphale，但他也无法闭上眼睛。「你很容易被看透，亲爱的」这声音在他脑内回响，他知道Aziraphale很清楚他脑子里的想法，那些他在夜晚至暗时分有过无数次的想法。“求你，天使。”是他发紧的喉咙唯一能说出的话。

Aziraphale点头。“好的，当然，你根本不用求我。”他的手裹住了Crowley的阴茎，感觉到它在他的抚摸下剧烈的跳动。“告诉我你有多想要我，dearest”

Crowley弓起背，想要靠近Aziraphale，但是天使强硬的束缚让他无法移动。他小声的呻吟着，手指陷入了床单之中。“Aziraphale，求你了。”

仍然是煎熬的缓慢摩擦。“求我什么，Crowley？”

“我无法——我不能——你知道的。”他剧烈的喘息的，烧灼的舌舔着干燥的唇。

“我想听你说出来，”Aziraphale说，“而你总是给我我想要的不是吗？你总会满足我的要求，有些时候甚至是我没有要求的。你知道我想要什么，并且你会满足我。”他的手仍然缓慢的在Crowley的挺立上动作着，不让他靠的更近，也不允许他乞求自己更快。“你爱我，你宠坏了我。所以Crowley，请，继续宠我吧。”

“我是你的，天使。”Crowley用力的闭上眼睛，他甚至可以看到眼皮后面冒出的金星。“从你说你把火焰剑送人了的那一刻起，我就知道是你。不是上帝，不是撒旦，你。”他的牙齿陷入了他的下唇。“那个我愿意爱，我会爱的人，那个我过去爱着，将来也会一直爱的人。”血溢出了Crowley的唇，从他的下巴上滴滴滚落。“我从没期望过你会是个害羞的处子，我从来没有。我不蠢，我知道你在做什么，和我一样。你让人们爱上你，天使。你让他们爱上你，为你变得更好，就像你对我做的那样。而我却和他们上床，我俘获他们，我骗取他们的尊重，我掠夺他们的自尊，我让他们厌恶自己这样他们就会听我的。”他颤抖的说着，双手抱着胳膊上下揉搓。“我想要你对我做同样的事，拿走那些憎恶，拿走那些伤痛，就让...让我有一个瞬间能不切实际的幻想，我也可以被爱，我也可以被原谅，我不会拉着你和我一起堕入地狱。”

作为对Crowley坦诚的奖励，Aziraphale收紧手指，更快的摩擦起来，从Crowley的喉咙里绞出细碎的呻吟。“别停，我也不会停。”

Crowley的手指陷入他的皮肤，留下红色的痕迹。“我想你操我，直到操的我什么也不剩，直到我只能感受到你在我的身体里。”

Aziraphale冰凉的手抚摸着Crowley满是伤痕的皮肤，治愈了那些伤口。“我很愿意为你效劳，”他舔去滚落到Crowley下巴上的血珠，用一个吻治愈了破裂的皮肤。“我不会再让你伤害自己了。”

一阵大笑带出颤抖的呼吸声。“可能是一生的工程，天使。”

“我有世界上全部的时间给你。”Aziraphale一路吻到Crowley的胸，啃咬他的乳尖，让它们变得殷红挺立。他又在Crowley心脏跳动的位置留下一个齿痕，感受着它跳动时发出的沉闷声响。

Crowley剧烈的呼吸伴随着短促尖锐的喘息。他想坐起来，但是Aziraphale始终用一只手禁锢着他，另一只手还在揉搓着他的阴茎。他想继续说些什么，想要哽咽着叫出天使的名字，但是他能发出的只是一些无意义的音节。“Az——Azira——Az——”

Aziraphale俯下身贴在Crowley耳边压低声音说“我尤其喜欢你在为我高潮时呼唤我名字的声音。”

在他胸膛上的手抬起来之后，Crowley无法控制的蜷起身子。Aziraphale说话时喷在他耳朵上的热气，让他的心脏差不多开始三倍速跳动了。他紧绷的背大概很久都不会松懈下来，他的所有感受都汇集在了他的小腹，从他的阴茎冲出。

高潮时混浊粘稠的精液从他体内射出，而Aziraphale只是看着，不放过一分一秒。他每一次蜷缩脚趾，他每一次弓起后背，他体内榨出的每一滴精液，天使都看着，在他结束之后给了他一个狡黠的笑。“我想现在这已经让你很好的放松了，”他轻声说道，手指还在Crowley仍然因高潮最后的瞬间而颤动的阴茎上爱抚，“请千万不要以为我会就此放过你。”

Crowley只能尽力摇了摇头。他感觉自己有点更不上这个对话的节奏，如果这算得上是一个对话的话，所有Aziraphale在他身上的爱抚，帮他撸出来以及哦，操，他刚刚是不是....

“是的，my dearest” Aziraphale轻快的说。他再一次玩起了Crowley的毛发，手指偶尔滑进Crowley的臀缝之间。“你太瘦了，我们得把你养胖点。”

“嗯——”他闭着眼睛，伸手去摸Aziraphale，揪着他的耳朵摸索了他的脸许久。他也不知道自己在找什么，他依旧没有找到，但没找着让他笑了起来。「我可以吻你吗？」是他本来要说的话，结果说出口的却只有一半。“吻你？”

“你不用问的。”Aziraphale前倾了点，等待着。

Crowley用手肘把自己撑起来，一只手抬起来去摸Aziraphale的脸。他缓缓的拉着天使靠近自己，直到两唇相抵，他紧紧的抱住了Aziraphale。这个吻很轻很慢，他没有疯了一样想钻进Aziraphale身体里欲望，不像他第一次，或者第二次，或者所有那些次自从——从一开始感受到的那样。这个吻很温暖，很轻松，像极了掉入爱情的深渊时的感觉。再一次。

Aziraphale压到Crowley的上方，Crowley睁大了双眼。另一个人的体重压在他身上让他感觉有一点点吓人，有一点兴奋，总的来说就是很陌生。通常他才是居高临下的那一个，看着那些可笑的被他引诱到床上的男男女女。而被别人居高临下的看着，即使是Aziraphale，也是一种他不知该如何面对的全新体验。

但这感觉无法言表的好。不是被人压在身下，而是感受到那股力量，另一句躯体压在他身上说，「你是我的，我宣称了你，我攀上过你欢愉的巅峰，潜入过你痛苦的深渊，我使你成为我的。」Crowley几乎称得上羞怯的抱住了Aziraphale的腰，让他靠近自己。

感觉到Crowley在他身下适应了，Aziraphale在环着他的手臂里稍微挪动了点。他用脚分开了Crowley的脚踝，然后他用自己的膝盖分开Crowley的，然后在他的膝盖内侧落下一个吻。他伸出舌头，在Crowley的膝弯里进出，一个关于他今晚计划的小预告。

Crowley战栗了一下，只是因为以前从来没人如此满是爱意的碰触过他，好像他是个吹制玻璃，即使最微小的疏忽也会让他碎掉，又或者是其他什么很珍贵的东西。“Az——Aziraphale”

“嗯？”他又在Crowley的膝盖上印下一个吻，接着开始亲吻他的大腿。

“你在干什么？”Crowley小心翼翼的看着Aziraphale。

显然这个问题能展开一整段对话，但这是个Aziraphale目前并不想展开的对话。所以他只是停下了亲吻，把他的下巴搁在Crowley的膝盖上。“如果我做得如此糟糕以至于你要问...”Aziraphale意味深长的降低了声音，对Crowley眨眨眼。

Crowley发出一声屏住呼吸的笑，因为的确，这很明显了，并且Aziraphale做得一点也不糟糕。“不，不，你很好。”反而是他自己抖得像绷紧的弓弦。

“那就好。帮我们一个忙，打开那个抽屉好吗？”Aziraphale不想离开Crowley的双腿之间，所以他外包出去了这个动作。

Crowley听话的把手伸过头顶，拉开床头柜的抽屉，抬起头看向里面，然后小心的拿出....这他妈是啥？他拿着那颜色艳俗的管状物说：“天使？”

“好的，谢谢你。”他被Crowley语气中对那管子包装的的明显厌恶逗乐了，但这又不是他设计的。“可能会有点凉。”

这部分至少是Crowley熟悉的，然后他抬起身子想要转身趴着。

Aziraphale阻止了他。“你以为自己在干嘛？” 

“转身？” Crowley的语气把这个陈述句变成了问句。

Aziraphale沉默的想，这个现在还未开始的对话可能得花半个小时，接下来的问题「你到底为什么要这样做」只会让这个对话延长至几个小时，所以他没问出口。取而代之，他只是说：“如果我需要你动，我会告诉你的，dear boy”

Crowley缓缓躺回床上，然后因为他的手没什么其他事儿做，他把它们枕在了脑后。因为如果不这样，他就会像个黏人的常春藤一样缠在Aziraphale身上。“Yes, sir.”他本以为自己的声音会像他脑中那样音调平平满是讽刺，结果他说出口后，他的声音简直太过柔软和渴望。

Aziraphale再次俯下身子亲吻他。“现在你开始明白了，你听我的话，做我要你做的事。”他轻咬了下着Crowley的下唇。“把你的手放下来抱住我，紧紧的抱着，我不会碎的。我想让你的手臂环绕着我，Crowley，而你总会给我我想要的。”

太对了。Crowley非常愿意抱住Aziraphale，如果他是人类而非天使的话，场面中可能会出现断裂的骨头。鉴于他想做这件事想了这么久，除非他的天使用尽全身力气挣脱，不然他可能不会放松他紧紧抓着Aziraphale的手了。

在Crowley的抚摸下战栗着，Aziraphale发觉他正依偎在Crowley的怀里。他没注意Crowley过于用力的拥抱，他也不在乎，因为Crowley终于放松了下来，开始享受这一切。管子的盖子很容易就打开了，而Aziraphale注意到了Crowley的眼睛，很大很黄，几乎没有剩多少眼白。“看着我，darling” 他压低嗓子呢喃，想要确保他的手指滑进Crowley屁股里的时候，Crowley的注意力全在他身上，而不是他在做的事。

Crowley睁大了双眼，本能的抬起臀部。 在进入之前，Aziraphale的手指在进入之前爱抚着Crowley，他绷紧了背。在Aziraphale的诱使下，他抬起一条腿勾住了Aziraphale的腰。

这让Aziraphale无比愉悦，当Crowley的腿分的更开时，天使趁机抬起了Crowley的另一条腿，让它们环在他的腰上，“别把你的目光从我身上移开，”Aziraphale命令道，“当我在你里面的时候，我想看着你。”他等待着Crowley的同意，当恶魔点头后，Aziraphale开始了他的动作。

他摸了摸他的阴茎，已经是蓄势待发的坚硬，溢出的前液湿润了柱头和柱身。他抬着Crowley的腿，身子向前顶，他的龟头缓缓的推进Crowley的身体。直到完全没入后他才停了下来，低下头看着Crowley的脸。

Crowley眼睛里原本剩下的那一点点白色也没有了，他的蛇瞳变得很大，透亮却木然。他艰难的呼吸着，气息颤抖着从喉咙里溢出，他的指甲深深的陷进了Aziraphale的肩膀，就在长翅膀的那里。“操我。”Crowley从喉咙深处发出沉闷的声音，他的舌头比平时分叉的更加明显。

Aziraphale一点也不在意那个，他只是前倾着身子，一下下的装进Crowley的臀部。Crowley的脚踝搭在Aziraphale的背上，每次他进入的时候都会感到Crowley的脚后跟抵着他脊柱。他急切的拉开Crowley紧紧环抱在他脖子上的手，将他们的手指缠绕在一起。

骨节在天使的紧握下发出痛苦的嘎吱声，但是Crowley并不在乎。 那痛楚击穿了他的身体，然后堙灭在他下腹传出的热流和欲望之中，最后在他身体的每一处开出了花。他在某种程度上意识到，Aziraphale有点过于执着于他的手了，但是他不在乎。他一次又一次的抬起自己的身体，迎合着天使的抽插。

这让Aziraphale的阴茎更深的进入了Crowley的身体，他的头埋进了Crowley的肩膀。他以前的所有想法都在他们之间的火热中蒸发殆尽了。再也没有对「坏」或者「恶魔和天使」或者其他什么的顾虑，只有在这越来越深刻感情中的沉浮，仅剩的想法只有「Crowley」和「终于是我的了」和「让他叫出来」。

让他叫出来。Aziraphale挑出这个想法作为目标，此时他们之间的火热已变成了汗珠。又湿又滑，他几乎不需要动就轻松地抵住了Crowley。汗像珍珠一样从Crowley的皮肤上滑落，他自己的汗则在撞击时像破碎的玻璃泡一样溅开。Crowley想吻他时他的牙齿正紧紧的咬住自己的下唇，他拉出那被咬着的嘴唇含进自己嘴里，用他的舌头轻轻舔着。

叫喊声好像重叠在了一起，最先是在Crowley的胸膛里，然后在Aziraphale的喉咙里，最后在他们的双唇之间撕扯。天使不知道是谁先开始的，或是它在哪里结束的，只知道它在他们纠缠的唇齿间传递，最后被他们吞下。

Crowley的高潮为他们之间的湿滑又助了把力，正当Crowley将要射空他囊袋里的所有时，Aziraphale的高潮开始了，填补了他刚刚失去的那些。

Aziraphale的手臂脱力后，Crowley的眼睛依然看着他，他让Aziraphale抵着他的胸膛，他们的手依然纠缠在一起。

Crowley炙热的呼吸喷在天使的耳朵上，Aziraphale的喘息也拂过他的耳垂。他的脸贴着Crowley汗湿的皮肤，但他一点儿也不在乎。Aziraphale听着Crowley砰砰的心跳，拉起他们交握的手枕在头下。

Crowley非常温柔，非常非常小心的吻了Aziraphale的头发。没有任何事情发生，没有天堂的闪电劈向他们，也没有地狱深处的业火吞噬他们，他又冒险试了一次，吻了Aziraphale的太阳穴，然后吻了他的脸，最后吻上了他的唇。

Aziraphale已经准备好了，他短促的喘息着，热切的接受了Crowley的吻。“Crowley？”

“哼？怎么了？”他的一只手正充当Aziraphale的枕头，另一只手仍然握着他的天使。所以他只是收紧了一下手指。

“我想你应该知道我们会更经常的做这件事的。”

Aziraphale脸上的微笑和严肃的保证让Crowley大笑起来。“说的对，天使，但你得先花钱换张更大的床。”

“胡说，这张床很完美。”或许是小了点，但这也意味着他可以在Crowley睡觉的时候趴在他身上。如果他睡觉的话。当然，如果他不睡，他们还有很多方法来度过床上的时间。

The End

作者在note里放了这首小诗：

Love Sonnet XVII  
爱情十四行(No.17)

by Pablo Neruda   
巴勃罗•聂鲁达 

I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

我不爱你，好像你是一朵盐渍的玫瑰，或一块黄玉  
或一支火枪射出的康乃馨之箭。  
我爱你，犹如将被爱的某些黑暗之物  
在影子和灵魂之间秘密地爱

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

我爱你，犹如一株从不开花的植物  
但自身暗含着花朵的光芒  
因为有了你的爱 一缕芬芳从大地升冉  
在我的体内暗暗生长

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way

我爱你，爱得不知如何，何时，或何地  
我直截了当地爱你，不复杂也不傲慢  
所以我爱你，因为我别无他法

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

别无选择：否则，我不存在，你也不存在  
如此亲密，你放在我胸部的手就是我的手  
如此亲密，我入睡时你的眼睛也阖上

**Author's Note:**

> thank kelex again for letting me translate her beautiful work  
再次感谢kelex仙女让我翻译她的神仙作品


End file.
